


A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys 1992

by Hiway202



Series: The Baby Journals [1]
Category: Rugrats
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Angelica and the babies find a journal one day and decide to keep track of their lives in it. This basically fills the gap from Rugrats to All Grown Up! and then keeps going. Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> I am going to edit this one a little bit when I upload it here. Find it on fanFiction and you can see why.
> 
> The old version of this was majorly misspelled and had a weird code-like thing. This one is hopefully easier…?

**Lil:** Well, we found this journal we wrote 20 years ago...

**Angelica:** I wrote it because I was the only one at the time who could write since I was 3.

**Susie:** I helped you, Angelica!

**Tommy:** So the point is, we were reading this and laughing at all the fun times we had together...

**Chuckie:** I can't believe I was such a scaredy cat!

**Angelica:** I can...

**Lil:** Not now Angelica!

**Angelica:** Fine.

**Tommy:** And we decided that if any of us ever had kids...

**Dil:** Which sounds totally gross by the way!

**Phil:** We would like to share it with them.

**Susie:** So there you go!

**Dil:** Enjoy it!

**Susie:** Love,

**Kimi:** Your parents:

Angelica Pickles, _Susie Carmicheal,_ Phil and  **Lil DeVille,** _ **Chuckie and**_ _ **Kimi Finster**_ _and Tommy and_ **Dil Pickles.**

**Angelica:** P.S. Ignore all the spelling mistakes! I'm a better speller now!

**Susie:** Sure...

**Angelica:** Shut it Susie.

**Susie:** Don't tell me what to do!

**Lil:** Guys, not now.

**Dil:** Enjoy!


	2. February 27, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said I was going to edit spelling, but I changed my mind. If it gets to be too much, let me know and I'll make a normal version.

**Angelica:** So we wer bord 2day and we fownd this jernal that no grown ups wer useing so thez dum babys mad me rite in it 4 them.

 **Susie:** They let me help.

 **Angelica:** No 1 cars, Suz. Fill and Lil mad me rite abowt thar day. So wat ever stupid things u r abowt 2 her wer not my idea.

 **Angelica:** Lil told me 2 rite that she wok up in her bed and told Fill 2 get up but he sed no. He need his boty slep.

 **Angelica:** Then Lils momy cam in and sed it was time 2 get up so they could selbrat ther berth day. They got dresed in the most prityful dreses but in my pinion they wer ugle.

 **Susie:** They were not Angelica!

 **Angelica:** Watever! Any ways-

 **Susie:** My turn Angelica!

 **Angelica:** No Suz! Im riting now!

 **Susie:** Thats not how you spell Susie, Angelica. My name is spelled S U S I E.

 **Angelica:** I dont car. Any ways az I waz saying. The parte for the 2 babys was a litl fun but it got relly fun wen Spik got mad.

 **Susie:** That wasnt happy Angelica! That was sad!

 **Angelica:** O it waz funne.

 **Susie:** You need to lern how to speel

 **Angelica:** Sez u!

 **Susie:** It's trew!

 **Angelica:** So Spik startd diging up mud and dert.

 **Susie:** He covered the poor babies in mud!

 **Angelica:** I laffed.

 **Susie:** Angelica, continue or else Im takeing over this storie.

 **Lil:** kod[wjfo[jqwfnefinwgiogn

 **Angelica:** Giv it up Lil u cant rite.

 **Susie:** Nether can u

 **Angelica:** So Spik went craz and bit Tomy.

 **Susie:** Tommy was hert.

 **Angelica:** I dont car! So Tomy cryed and I laffed and I bet if Spik cod hed laff 2

 **Susie:** I dont think he wood

 **Angelica:** Wel I do and Im in charg of this jernal so I can rite wat I sez!

 **Susie:** K watever

 **Angelica:** So Tomy desided to find owt wat waz rong with spik. I told him that nothin waz rong and that Spik was just bein his usal self then i gots an idea i told the babes that Spik waz afraid of lils berthday cak and that was y he went bad. the only way to stop him waz 2 hav the most pretyful person her et the cake ME!

 **Susie:** Lil says that she thinks she was the most pretyfull person Angelica.

 **Angelica:** So? I had the dum babes go get me the cak so that we cood sav spik. the wated 4 wat semed like 4ever but finly got it 2 me and sed i waz the pretiest and nisest person ther.

 **Susie:** Thats not what hapened!

 **Angelica:** Fin! u tak over my hand herts

 **Susie:** What really hapened was the babes went to look for the cak. I tryed to tell them that Angelica waz ling, but they woodent believe me. They wanted 2 save Spik to badly. So I desied to tell them that Angelica was rong. What was realy bothering Spik was the mud. Then, I had Fill and Lil make a mud pie and Tomy, Kimi, and Chucky get lots of the frosting from the cak. wen they were dun, i put the frosting on the mud pie and took it to Angelica. She ate it in 1 bite! Ha!

 **Angelica:** What? SUZ! FILL! LIL! KIMI! CHUCY! TOMY!

_Note from 20 years later:_

**Susie:** I did that? Gosh, I can't even imagine.

 **Angelica:** You made ME eat mud?

 **Lil:** How gulible were we?

 **Angelica:** Obviously,very.


	3. February 28 and 29, 1992

**February 28, 1992**

**Susie:** So, 2day Angelica got hert. She was runing outside and Spik tackld her. I think its reveng for wen Angelica said it was funny wen Spik got mad yesterday.

**Angelica:** Not fune, Suz!

* * *

**February 29, 1992**

**Lil:** ndhenfhiewooopnxwopfjoepfnvendksl;ojefoecnkmldhvieodpwocnnn;sljc.

**Susie:** Lil sez to say 2day is wat pepal call a leep yeer. The grown ups arent that exsited but we think its really neet.

**Angelica:** Kime and Chuky r going on an advenchur. Chuky isnt 2 hape abowt it, but Tomy convinsd him 2 go on it wil he taks car of Dil huw is batling the ferse dragon: ME!

**Susie:** The dragon waz very ferse and feroshous and we all had to help batle it wil Kimi and Chuckie went on an adventur 2 figur out were the magic gem was 2 the dragons neklase. We needed 2 find it or else, Angelica-

**Angelica:** The dragon would get mad. So Chuky and Kime went of 2 find it. The jem waz supozd 2 b in the Mama Dragons rom.

**Susie:** Kimi and Chuckie climbd the jungle stars. Up ther they were fased by the vacum cleener.

**Angelica:** It wasnt a vacum cleener it waz a babe dragon!

**Susie:** It waz a vacum!

**Angelica:** Dragon!

**Susie:** Vacum!

**Phil:** difehjweop.

**Susie:** Anyways, they batled the baby  _dragon_ and got past it and went in to Tommys Mommys rom.

**Angelica:** Then, sinse they were in the Mama Dragonz room they started searching for the jem. They finale found it in the treashur chest, which stranjly rezembled a drewlry box.

**Susie:** They headed down stars and thro the jungle and gav up the jem to the dragon that Tommy, Dil, Lil, and Phil were fiting.

**Angelica:** Then, the dragon gav up on fiting becuz she got wat she wanted. She wor it and the dum babys were going 2 get in so much trobal with Ant Dede 4 giving it up 2 the dragon becuz it waz Ant Dedes favrit neklas/jem and she waz never going 2 get it bak.

**Susie:** But then, Tommys Mommy cam in the rom and saw the dragon with the neklas and she tok it away. The dragon/Angelica waz mad.

**Angelica:** It waznt far! Then she gav Suz and all the dub babys cookys, exsept 4 me!

**A Note From 20 Years Later**

**Angelica:** Now that I think about it, I probably deserved that punishment of no cookies.

**Lil:** I think so.

**Tommy:** Yeah, you were always trying to blame stuff on us.

**Angelica:** What can I say? I'm the champ!


End file.
